Turning The Tables
by darkgirl3
Summary: Danny turns the tables on Ethan in the biology class room during school. Wrote 2017 Enjoy.


**I own nothing if I did things would be different.**

 **AN: Just came up with this idea last year 2017. I watched Teen Wolf a lot back in January and February.**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan**

 **Title: Turning The Tables**

 **Summary: Danny turns the tables on Ethan in the biology class room during school. Wrote 2017 Enjoy.**

There was no one in the biology classroom at the moment, which was why Danny had dragged Ethan into the room. He was past frustrated from all the touching that Ethan had been doing during their first class. He was pretty sure he had barely stopped his self from cumming in his pants. During Cross country Ethan had kept up with him and every so often would push him against one of the trees. They made out, damn had they made out, until he was so close, but Ethan had taken off. He'd turned the tables though and it was his turn to get pay back.

Danny got them where no one could see by looking into the classroom door. He then started kissing Ethan while working on his belt. He got it open along with his fly before taking hold of Ethan's cock. He was working his hand up and down in fast motion. He was still debating if he was going let Ethan off when he was done with his revenge. It might be justice not letting his boyfriend cum. He moved his mouth from Ethan's to his neck. He found just the right spot causing Ethan to let out a string of sounds as he got him closer to cumming.

"Danny, fuck," Ethan let his head fall back giving Danny better access as he bucked against his hand. One more stroke of Danny's hand and he'd be cumming, but before he could Danny stopped. "No," he whined hating the loose of friction against his aching cock.

"Yes, you like working me into a frenzy until we get out school and we go back to my house and have sex. Well guess what, Ethan, today you're not getting my ass," Danny said against his ear using some of the pre-cum leaking from Ethan's cock as lube. He moved Ethan so he was at the desk the teacher used. He used his other hand to push Ethan's shirt up before leaning down over Ethan who was now bent over the desk. "I'm going fuck you," he whispered against Ethan's ear before sliding his finger along Ethan's rim. He waited til Ethan relaxed before pushing his finger all the way in.

 **~ED DE ED~**

Ethan let out a moan clenching around Danny's finger at the feel of the invasion. He adjusted to it until he started moving back against Danny. It wasn't long before there was a second and then a third finger. Danny kept up the quick sharp thrust of his fingers spreading them as he kept spearing Ethan with them. Danny knew from the sounds coming from Ethan he was enjoying it. He didn't stop until Ethan was panting out he was going cum. Once again he pulled back looking at what he'd done.

Ethan let his head hit the desk once again starved of his orgasm. He couldn't take another stall, but he knew Danny was doing what he'd done to him. "I give, I won't stop again, just finish please," he didn't care that he was asking for it. "At least for the rest of today," he grinned before he let out a strangled sound with Danny's tongue shoving into his ass now. "Oh Fuck," Danny held Ethan open to him fucking his tongue in and out of the channel.

"We'll get there," Danny said blowing against Ethan's tight opening before licking, sucking and biting the area around his opening. He knew Ethan wasn't going break so he went to town giving him the best experience. He stopped for a moment when Ethan got too close rubbing his hand over Ethan's left cheek before gripping it. "Has anyone ever ate you out?" he asked doing the same to the right cheek. He bit down on both of them before running his tongue over the spot.

"No," Ethan barely got it out gripping the desk when Danny's tongue ran from his hole all the way to the tip of his cock that Danny had pointing towards the floor instead of under him. He hadn't been in a position to let anyone do what Danny was.

"Good, your ass is mine," Danny made a sound that Ethan could swear was a growl before he felt Danny's hands on either side of his cheeks spreading him open before going back in with his tongue. Ethan was moving back against him moaning and gasping. He wanted to touch his self, but he was at an odd angle so he couldn't. Danny took his time pulling back twice before starting over. He didn't stop until the fourth time he had to pull back. He knew he had Ethan right where he wanted him. He could walk out of the room and just leave him like this. He didn't though he started undoing his own pants.

 **~DE ED DE~**

Ethan was pretty sure that if Danny started sucking him he'd just cum or pass out. He wasn't expecting to hear the zipper of Danny's pants. They hadn't actually had sex at school and when they did at Danny's it was him on top. Yet when he felt Danny's cock against his ass he knew exactly what was about to happen. "Someone could walk in," he got out.

"No one's coming in here. I told you your ass is mine, unless you want me stop because I will. I'll stop and you can just not come over this weekend. Yet my parents will be gone all weekend and you can actually stay the night. So, what do you want?" Danny asked moving his cock along Ethan's ass. He lined his self up moving Ethan's legs as far as he could with his pants still around his ankles. He watched as the head of his cock started sliding in. "You want it don't you?"

"I want to face you," if Danny was going fuck him, then he didn't want be looking at a desk when he came. He wanted to be looking at his boyfriend.

Danny pulled back letting Ethan up so he could turn over. They had moved so that they were over the longer end with more room for Ethan to lay back. Danny pulled Ethan's boots and pants off before walking over to his bag and finding the lube he had there. He prepared his cock making sure it was nice and slicked up. He then went back over to Ethan moving him back until his ass was just touching the desk. He pulled him right back against his leaking cock. "This better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ethan took hold of the desk letting his head fall back moaning when Danny started rubbing his cock against his hole again. "Stop teasing," he wanted Danny inside and he didn't want have to wait anymore.

Danny took hold of Ethan's hips as he watched his cock start disappearing into Ethan. It was tight and hot, damn was it tight. He stopped halfway bending down kissing Ethan as he clenched around him. His one hand started moving along Ethan's cock. He twisted his hand with each up then down motion letting out his own moan as he sank farther into Ethan. He stopped once he was balls deep inside bottoming out.

 **~DE ED DE~**

Ethan pulled free of the kiss needing air getting used to being filled. He kept clenching around Danny until he told him to move. He wanted him to move so bad that he hurt with need. The pain from being stretched and taken over by Danny had passed. It wasn't like there was some barrier to show he hadn't let anyone inside of him before. It was defiantly the plus side of being a guy. He'd been having sex since he was fifteen it wasn't anything new especially in a pack that used you to get what they wanted. He just hadn't let them get what had been wanted at one point.

Danny started moving pulling back before moving back in hearing Ethan's moans had him thrusting in a more urgent manor. He didn't know if anyone would actually hear them, but he didn't want to risk it too much. It was a classroom instead of coach's office. He changed his angle before hitting against Ethan's prostate impaling him as he picked up the pace some more. With each thrust he nailed that sweet spot watching Ethan's face as they got closer to their finish.

Ethan arched up trying not to shout or let a howl escape as his orgasm started. He lifted up slightly barely thinking to pull his shirt up so he didn't get his cum on it. That wouldn't be good since they still had two or so hours left school. Although the little part of his brain that still was working wanted to just skip.

"Danny, shit, keep going," Ethan let out strangled moan as Danny pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in sending them both over. Danny's name came out Ethan in a shout as he let go at the same time Danny found his.

Danny bent down capturing Ethan's mouth covering his own shout as he continued driving into Ethan. He emptied into him until he couldn't move holding onto Ethan as he stilled not wanting to stop kissing him. Danny rested his forehead against Ethan's after a few minutes catching his breath. He didn't want to move, but they couldn't stay here forever. The lunch hour would be over soon and the teacher would be coming into the room.

"Don't move yet," Ethan knew they didn't have much time, but he didn't want Danny to move. He moved his hand along Danny's back the other going up moving the back of his neck. "Not going to be walking right the rest of the day," he laughed, but it was true. He could already feel the soreness in his ass and legs, but it felt good.

Danny smiled brushing his nose against Ethan's, "Let's get out of here, go back to my house," he said pulling free of Ethan and standing up causing them both to moan. "If you can drive your bike that is,"

"I'll come back for it later, just want to get to your house," Ethan sat up ignoring the slight pain that was in a weird way comfortable. He watched Danny get dressed wanting to strip him back down now, but he could wait. He got up going around so he was in front of Danny taking hold of the shirt he was about to put on. He leaned in cleaning off the cum off of Danny's chest and stomach.

Danny moaned feeling Ethan's tongue moving over his torso. He pulled Ethan up when he felt he was clean enough kissing him again. "Get dressed and meet me at my car," Danny said out breath a few minutes later. He let his hands move over Ethan, but didn't pull away still. He took advantage of Ethan still being naked slipping two fingers back into his slicked up channel. He couldn't get enough of Ethan.

Ethan used Danny's shoulder to cover the moans he was letting out. He was going cum again if they didn't stop. He wasn't going stop Danny though until he heard the door knob rattled as if someone was trying open it. "Shit, someone is coming,"

Danny pulled free of Ethan handing Ethan his clothes before getting his own shirt on. It was close, but they went out the other door as the door they'd come in opened. Danny took Ethan's hand laughing, "At least I remembered our bags," he'd barely grabbed them before pushing Ethan out the door. "How did you know someone was coming?"

"I heard the door when they tried to get in, good thing you locked it," Ethan said looking back, but the teacher had already gone inside.

"There was no way I was risking anyone walking in on us," Danny said moving towards the door to the school. "Now how about we get out here because I want to get you alone for the rest of the day and night," he said, "I want back in your ass going make it so I just slide right in," he pulled Ethan close when they got outside of the building.

"You're not as innocent as you seem," Ethan smirked before pulling Danny in for another kiss. He was defiantly going to enjoy spending the rest of the night with him. He'd defiantly gotten lucky when it came to Danny. He didn't have to act like he was enjoying his self, he really did. "I'm not the only one getting fucked,"

"No, but the first time I was on the receiving end, I couldn't get enough for that first week," Danny smiled letting what he said sink in as he went down the steps. He could hear Ethan behind him when it did sink in. He hadn't been that crazy to not notice that about Ethan.

 **~THE END~**

 **AN3: I got this thing where to me Danny should have been the first guy that Ethan ever let have him. They only told a little about the twins back stories in The Girl Who Knew Too Much so I always try and add that part too.**


End file.
